


Anchor

by BrightLightsFullMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/pseuds/BrightLightsFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny overhears Scott and Isaac talking about something and gets curious which lead to a rather nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> One of my drabbles.  
> Yeah...On we go.

“What’s an anchor?” Danny paced around his room with a small smile on his face, eyes flickering over to his boyfriend who was settled on the bed, reading over a paper Danny had written. Ethan happened to be quite the genius which helped from time to time.

“Something ships have.” Of course, Ethan had to give some kind of sarcastic response. That much Danny expected so he plucked a pen from his desk and threw at Ethan with a small grin.

“You know what I mean, dumbass. I heard Scott and Isaac talking about it and how it’s some kind of werewolf thing.” He picked up a chewed tennis ball which happened to be laying around on his floor and began tossing up and down, catching it easily in his hands before tossing it back up again. He liked to use it to make the odd dog joke to Ethan. “Is this like the knot thing because I’m not prepared for something else like that just yet.” The comment erupts a huge laugh from Ethan, he stills just so he could watch him doubling over on the bed, tearing up over his words. “It wasn’t that funny.”

Apparently to Ethan it was as he had yet to stop laughing. “If you could actually compose yourself for a moment and explain this to me then that would be great Ethan.” He leans against the side of his bookcase, waiting for the moment it will take for Ethan to calm down.

At least it amused him.

It wasn’t exactly amusing to Danny when it happened. It almost induced a damn heart attack.

“Okay, okay I’m fine.” He watches as Ethan runs a hand through his hard before giving a small breath which was still shaky from the fit of laughter.

“So are you going to tell me what an anchor is?” He asks politely, plucking another pen from the desk at the side of him just in case he needed to hit Ethan again.

“Something werewolves have in order to keep the human side of them in control. A werewolf’s anchor is their emotion tether as it were. Something or someone that is the most important thing in the world to them.” Well. That was something more than what he was expecting. He wasn’t going to need to throw something at him again.

“Every wolf has one?” He asks and received a nod in response. “So you have one?”

“Well last time I checked I was werewolf.” And there goes the spare pen he had in his hand. “Yes Danny. I have an anchor.”

“What is it?” He asks before remember what else he said. “Or who is it?”

“Who do you think it is?” He hated guessing games with a passion and that was why Ethan chooses to start one. His eyes narrowed a little on Ethan as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed.

“Aiden? I mean he is your twin brother after all.” That had to mean something. Someone that would keep him in control if anything were to happen. They had always been together so that is what it had to be.

“No.” No? _Damn._ He really couldn’t think of anything else. “It used to be Aiden. When we were younger because he was really the only one I had a connection to. The only one who was ever there for me and vice versa.” That much was understandable.

“What about your parents?” He never really asked Ethan much about his past but that was a reason of fear. He didn’t want to upset him. He didn’t want him to ‘wolf-out’ as it was referred to.

“They were monsters.” He stood a step back the moment there was a spark of red. Ethan wouldn’t hurt him. That much he knew but he couldn’t help but still have that all human flick of fear buried in his stomach. Something he must have noticed. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you.” He allowed Ethan over to him, being in his embrace was more soothing than anything. “You know I would never hurt you.”

That he did know. At least deep down.

“So, your anchor?” He wants to change the topic away from Ethan clearly horrific past to something a little more light.

“I want you to take another guess. Think about what is important to me. About who is important to me.” He smiles, glad to be off of the more dangerous topic.

“At the risk of sounding really full of myself, is it me?” They had been dating little more five months now. Usually by this point his boyfriends were bored of him. That was usually how it worked.

So the cheesy grin and swift nod was not something he was expecting.

“It’s me?” It wasn’t exactly something he knew how to deal with. He just let Ethan laugh as he was pulled tighter into his boyfriend’s embracing, enjoying the curling of Ethan’s fingers around his hips.

“Yes, you are my anchor. You keep me sane.” Certainly nothing any of his ex-boyfriend’s would have ever said to him. Although none of his ex’s happened to be werewolves. At least not that he knew of. “It’s been you since that night in the motel. Naturally Aiden was pissed but hey.” He was more important to Ethan than his own brother. If that didn’t make him feel loved he had no idea what would.

“So I keep you from turning into a ravenous wolf?” The face splitting grin could not be kept off of his face but how couldn’t he blamed for that. He must have been really important.

“You keep me from doing anything I would regret when I came back to my more rational mind.” Which to Danny was effectively the same thing as he had just said. All he could do was duck his head to rest it on Ethan’s shoulder with a huge grin.

“So when you are about to ‘wolf- out’ do you just…?” He wasn’t totally sure where he was going with this but luckily Ethan seemed to know since he began to laugh again.

“I think about you, I think about us and it…It calms me down significantly.” Danny liked the feeling of being totally enveloped by Ethan, feeling the wolf’s arms around him and he was past caring about how cheesy it sounds. He felt genuinely loved and adored when he was with Ethan and it wasn’t something he had the pleasure of feeling when he was with his other boyfriend’s which was a little worrying since none of his other had the ability to tear a fully grown man to shreds in under ten seconds.

It’s not exactly something he should get excited about.

“So I have tamed the wild beast?” Danny raises his head with a smug grin which earned him a rather unceremonious slap to the head.  “What!?”

“I’m not a pet you can just train.” Danny knew that but it was worth being able to tease him. He was allowed a few moments to amuse himself before he was tackle down to the bed. The paper that had been sitting there, being thrown off. “You are forgetting who the Alpha is here, Danny”

Danny felt the tiny flicker of fear in his heart as Ethan’s eyes bled red once more but it was gone as soon as it appeared and was replaced with something much more overwhelming. It was like the sense of being dominated.

“Is this what you do to everyone that teases you?” He watched him through his lashes, smirk wrapping its way onto his face. “Or am I just special.”

“Oh you are very special.” The fact Ethan was looking at him like he was a piece of meat should have really actually scared him but it didn’t. If anything it only served to turn him on ever more.

Oh well. This was going to be fun.


End file.
